Shealyn Donal
Handle: Lady Saravhem Description Country of Origin: Andor Height: 5'10" Weight: 140lbs Weapons of Choice: Bow, cutlass, knives, hands and feet. Appearance: Light red and slightly curly hair. Fair skined but without appearing wane. Her Face is a stong square face with broad forehead. Her cheekbones are pronounced and her nose well proportioned to her face with a straight slope. Her mouth would be considered hard when in repose, with a full lower lip and thinner upper, but warm and friendly when smiling and laughing. While not considered to be a raving beauty, most all who met her consider her to be a strikingly handsome woman. There is one defenite oddity one first notices about her, her heavy-lidded almond shaped eyes are different colors, one is a golden brown and the other the color of green jade.(OOC: While not common this really does occur.) Her body is long with hard muscles accentuated by generous curves at her bust and hips. History Her conception was a scandal of sorts. Shealyn's mother was a member of the household staff of a middle level noble house of Andor when she was seduced into carrying on a secret affair with the handsome young man that was hier to the high seat of the house. When hearing that he had impregnated the young maid said lord gave the girl a tidy sum of money and sent her back to her home town, where Shealyn and her mother were treated as little better than outcasts, due to the child being born outside of wedlock. Though the lord sent adequate sums of money through the years Shealyn's father never looked upon her or acknowledged her at all. Shealyn's youth seemed like the Pit of Doom to her. Her mother, never really getting over her heart break, was often indifferent to the child. And the other children of the town were down right cruel and hateful to her. All knew too well the story of her birth to an unwed mother and taunted her by calling "Bastard". Shealyn's strange eyes were another weapon in the arsenal the others used to hurt the poor child, saying that Shealyn's father must been a shadowspawn that raped her mother and got Shealyn on her, or that perhaps her mother was a dark friend that had willing given herself to a dark creature. Shealyn's grand parents also looked upon here as a source of shame for the family and at best tolerated her. Her mother's older brother, Padric, was the only one, who treated her with kindness and love, but she seldom saw him as he lived in a small village quite some distance from the family. Then came a day, when she was ten years old, that was both a horror and a blessing for Shealyn. A girl at the school she attended took it upon herself to taunt and terrorize Shealyn all that day, saying the most horrible things about Shealyn and her mother, and pushing her, as the other children stood around them and laughed and egged it on. Shealyn normally took it as well as she could but, sometimes when the other kids were especially harsh she would run off in tears only fueling their desire to demoralize her. But that day something different happened, Shealyn snapped and tackled the offender to the ground and pummeled the girl with her fists. It had not gone on long when the other children pulled her off and beat her unconscious for daring to stand up for herself. Shealyn awoke in her own home to the sound of her mother crying, only to discover her mother was not shedding tears for her but instead was crying because her own parents were berating her for the evil child she had spawned. Shealyn could her grandparents tell her mother that the child was a punishment put upon her by the creator for her sin and disgrace, that even now the town council was considering caning the girl for her actions and who could blame them, they said. In the end the council was appeased when the family decided to send Shealyn to live with her Uncle Padric and his wife. And finally her life began to be that of a normal child. Her Uncle Padric and his wife Rhyane were unable to have children and welcomed the girl with open arms and open hearts. Shealyn learned many things from her uncle and aunt. From her uncle she learned how to track and hunt using snares, slings and a bow, he also taught how to make a fire and a lean-to, and many things needed to survive in the wilderness, such as what berries, mushrooms and roots were edible. From her aunt she learned the binding of wounds and herbal remedies, but could never stitch anything but a wound, and the only cooking her ever mastered was how to make a tasty hearty stew. All-in-all her years with her aunt and uncle were blissful, and Shealyn felt loved and secure for the first time in her life. But eight years later Shealyn's happy life come crashing down, when a group of White Cloaks,and a scrawny ugly man with a ruby capped dagger came through their district headed for some place called the Two Rivers. She had went to town with her uncle trying to find some greatly needed vegetables during the unnaturally long hot draught, when a group the White Cloaks spotted her and her uncommon eyes and began enquiring about her and her family. They were loners for the most part kept to themselves but were helpful and kind to those in need, and they are not native, but from a middling sized town a good ways off, were the things most often spoke of them. For the Children that was enough. They began to suggest and insinuate the possibility that maybe they were a family of dark friends come to spy and sabatoge the decent people of this town. The next morning the Donals awoke to find the Dragon Fang scrawled on their door. After that things began to escalate. Rocks were thrown through the windows, sheep were killed, hateful words and threats were shouted at the house, and finally an angry mob led by WCs come at the house. Shealyn, Uncle Padric and Aunt Rhyan quickly packed what provisions they could and crept from the back of the house to make an escape when they were spotted and pursued. They split up to make escape easier and were to meet up later at a lightening struck oak deep in the woods. Shealyn moved through the woods with stealth and found a tree to climb and from there watched her pursuers blunder around in the dark. She must have dozed at some point coming to as rose stained the horizon hearlding the rising sun. After assuring herself no one was around Shealyn came down from her tree and made her way to the meeting place. But upon nearing the location she had a gut feeling that something was wrong, and inched closer in total silence. She looked around a large tree to see the oak surrounded by villagers and WCs, and to see her aunt and uncle hanging from it's branches. She bit her lip until it bled to keep herself from crying out and silently made her way from the scene. That was some six months ago. Lately she has heard rumors of a group of soldiers, who were led by an Andorian, the Band of the Red Hand. They followed the Dragon Reborn, who too was a fellow Andorian. All the world had gone wild around her and she wanted to be where she felt at home again, and could put her budding skill with a bow to good use. Shealyn set out to find them. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Archers